1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus and an image reproduction program product that may be adopted when reproducing an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-209809 of the known art discloses an image reproduction apparatus that shows only specific images in a slide show display as desired by excluding images that the user does not wish to be displayed.